


We're Always Singing The Same Tune

by bumblelily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "up top child" "dad no" ":(", Adulthood, Dates, Fluff, High School, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oh My God, Parenthood, but he gets suga as a mum so its okay, but suga as a godfather is the best, daisuga - Freeform, godfather life, hinata and kageyama get together because fight me, im basically writing a novel with these tags wtf, imagine daichi as a dad tho, its such a cute song, iwa is like so chill but he keeps oikawa in line, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is the sassy gay friend to suga, she keeps trying to get daichi laid lmao, the title is a lyric line from juby's dun of drop pop candy, these tags are necessary so hush your mouth, volleyball stuff, yui is like the mum kageyama never had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblelily/pseuds/bumblelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is a single dad to a grumpy cat child and Suga is a high school teacher with two sunshine godchildren - What happens next will blow your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

                Daichi Sawamura couldn't help but feel proud every time he looked at his son in his arms. He would hold Tobio in his arms for hours on end, taking in every little detail that he had. He would stroke Tobio's black hair, watch his tiny hands and how they wrapped around Daichi’s finger. Daichi would smile warmly, forgetting that he was fresh out of university at the age of twenty-two and living with his parents. He was moving out within the month to a house close to them however, as they were determined to help their youngest son with anything at all costs.

                “You’re so  _small_ …” Daichi chuckled softly, as Tobio squirmed slightly in his arms, looking up at Daichi with narrow blue eyes. Tobio had inherited everything from his mother that much Daichi could tell. He knew that when Tobio grew up it would kill him slightly to look at him. He remembered the whole pregnancy with his girlfriend. The kisses on her bump and talking to it in a hushed tone. The shopping for Tobio and debating whether Tobio was a boy or a girl. He remembered the hospital visits and staring at the scan, heart racing because he was going to be a father.

                They had a plan, the two of them, to live together and raise Tobio together. Neither of their families were keen (“You’re in your last of year of university and you have a baby  _now_?” Daichi’s mother shrieked), but supportive nonetheless. But the plan fell through during the December. His girlfriend went into labour. The complications arose out of thin air, when her heart gave up after Tobio was born. He remembered how she looked, pale compared to her hospital gown, hair plastered to her face by sweat. She stared at Tobio when they showed them that they had had a baby boy. She wore a weak smile on her face when her heart rate plummeted.

                Daichi swallowed the cry that bubbled up in his throat and blinked quickly as Tobio started to wail. He stood up and rocked him gently in his arms, making his way to his parent’s kitchen to warm up Tobio’s milk as his wails gradually got louder.

                “I know, I know…” Daichi sighed, shaking his head slightly. Daichi still smiled at him, as Tobio wailed in his arms, face going red and eyes screwed shut.  _Tobio Kageyama,_ Daichi thought to himself,  _if only your mother could see you._  Daichi felt that it was only fair for Tobio to have the mother’s last name, much to the disagreement to his parents. She was the one who brought Tobio into the world and she left the pair of them doing so.

                When the milk was eventually warmed to the right temperature and given a good shake by Daichi, Tobio’s screams were quickly silenced. Daichi shook his head again with a chuckle, his head ringing slightly as he slowly walked around the kitchen whilst feeding Tobio.

                “Why do babies like this stuff so much, eh?” Daichi asked, as Tobio was in a little world of his own, eyes closed as he drank from the bottle quickly. Daichi found himself smiling again at Tobio, because he loved his so much that he would tear the world apart for him.

                Tobio, in all fairness, was a relatively nasty shock for Daichi and his girlfriend; they had just split up due to the pressure of their courses and how their time together was rather limited, as well as the lies and accusations that were thrown at each other. But she came to him one April afternoon, a month or so after the break up and told him that she was pregnant, and that he was the father to it and that she wanted to make it work for the sake of the child. Daichi did not believe her at first, avoiding her whenever necessary at university even when she cried to him (he hated himself for making her cry, and oh how he cried when he was alone). But the thought of rekindling whatever love they had left stayed with him, and the imagination of having a child that could either look like him or her gave him butterflies in his gut and a small light in his heart.

                When Tobio had finished his feed, his face screwed up again, and Daichi prepared himself for another wail as he gently started patting Tobio on the back to bring up his wind. When Tobio had let out a small burp and cooed softly, Daichi felt relieved.  He made a mental to thank the parenting lesson organiser for giving him that tip.

                Daichi walked up the stairs to his bedroom, with Tobio’s cot next to his bed. Daichi glanced at the clock, and saw that to his surprise that it was eight o’clock. For the past month, Tobio had only woken up in the middle of the night once for a random feed, but besides from that he was a good sleeper. However, the only issue was that Tobio was hard to send to sleep. So Daichi spent the next hour or so gently rocking him in his arms and humming to him any nursery song that came to mind. But Tobio stared at him, now slightly more awake than before.

                “Tobio, you need to go to bed.  _Please_.” Daichi added, as he sat on his bed. Tobio grabbed his finger and squeezed it gently, a smile on his face. Daichi felt his heart melt at the sight of him.

                “ _Fine_. You win, I suppose. But half past nine is bed time. Deal?” Daichi asked, a fake stern look on his face. Tobio’s smile grew wider, and made a small squeak in response. And Daichi found himself laughing, his smile too wide to fall, as he planted a kiss on Tobio’s forehead and the tip of his nose and on his cheeks. And although the thought of his girlfriend not being able to see Tobio hurt Daichi, there was always the fact that Daichi himself was there to see him that brought Daichi ease.

                “I love you, Tobio. Daddy loves you so much.” Daichi whispered, eyes swelling up a little. And he held Tobio close to him, cherishing the moment they were having and thanking the heavens that he only ever lost his girlfriend and not Tobio as well. He was conscious of how small Tobio was when he was born despite being full term, and careful not to hold him too tight as he laid in his arms.

                Tobio fell asleep at half past nine on the dot, and Daichi couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant of being able to get Tobio to sleep on time. He placed Tobio in his cot, making sure that nothing could suffocate him in the process. And Daichi stared at his son as he slept, watching his tiny chest move up and down. Daichi placed a final kiss on Tobio’s forehead, thanking the heavens for the final time that night.

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama get into trouble.   
> Suga and Daichi meet for the first time for a brief moment.   
> The headmaster is never happy.

            Daichi only wanted to relax on his day off. He was happy that the office were willing to give him a day off that week. He had planned to have an easy day and sort out the house, even do the odd bit of shopping. He just wanted to relax even if it was for a little while. But instead he found himself walking through the halls of Tobio’s high school after receiving a call that Tobio had gotten himself in trouble. The secretary led him to the headmaster’s office and opened the door for him, giving him a slight grimace as though to prepare himself for the worst.

            Inside the office was the headmaster, sat at his desk and looking at Daichi with a grim smile. Tobio was stood in front on the desk, his back towards Daichi and his head looking down, with another student with ginger curls stood next to him who was relatively short. Daichi stared at Tobio, a sinking feeling in his gut. He had never been called to the headmaster’s office for the entirety of Tobio’s academic life.

            “Ah, Mr Sawamura. I’m terribly sorry for dragging you out of your busy schedule.” The headmaster said in an apologetic tone. Daichi nodded at the man.

            “What seems to be the issue?” Daichi asked.

            “It seemed that Tobio here thought that breaking a window with another student was a _wonderful_ idea.” The headmaster replied, shooting a quick disapproving glance at Tobio. Daichi frowned, staring at Tobio in shock. He never expected Tobio to be destructive on impulse, and even if he was, it was never without reason.

            “Is that true, Tobio?” Daichi asked. It took all too long for Tobio to respond, but when he did, all that he did was give a curt nod. Daichi shook his head and sighed heavily, glancing at the other boy for a moment before looking at the headmaster, who had a slight smug grin on his face.

            “Now, I've decided not to charge you for repairs–” The principal started.

            “Oh, thank _God_.” Daichi sighed with relief.

            “– but, as this behaviour is _intolerable_ here, I have no choice but to suspend Tobio for the remainder of the week, as well as banning him from his volleyball practise for the rest of the term. I believe that’s fair, wouldn’t you agree?” The headmaster asked.

            “Well, I would say that’s fair, but one quick question,” Daichi replied, pointing to the other boy, “what about him?” The headmaster looked slightly taken aback, but gave Daichi a slight smile. The boy looked as though he had shrunk. Tobio however clenched his fists.

            “Tobio has taken full responsibility for the incident.” The headmaster replied.

            “You _just_ said that Tobio broke a window with him. Why is it that _my_ son is the only one being punished here?” Daichi asked, slightly irritated at Tobio for taking all responsibility onto himself. It made no sense to Daichi, for Tobio to be the only to be punished. It was then there was a knock on the door, and Daichi turned his head to see a teacher opening it slowly. Daichi felt the hairs on his arms stand suddenly.

            “Ah, sorry sir, I was told to see you after the lesson ended.” The teacher said, his silver hair slightly curled, with brown eyes and a mole underneath one eye. He was dressed rather casually for a teacher, wearing a very dirty smock and a basketball in his hands. The headmaster looked at him for a moment, and for a second Daichi saw a menacing gleam in his eyes.

            “Mr Sugawara, do come in.” He said gruffly. Sugawara entered the room, nodding at Daichi respectfully and walking towards the boy with the ginger curls. He placed a hand on the boys head and started ruffling it.

            “Oh Shouyou, what did you do _this_ time?” He asked with a sigh, and the boy squirmed underneath him, muttering something along the lines of ‘I’m not a kid anymore.’ The headmaster cleared his throat harshly.

            “Shouyou and Tobio here decided that _breaking_ a classroom window was a fun idea.” The headmaster stated, standing up in his seat. Sugawara frowned for a moment, but then smiled kindly at him. The headmaster scowled. Daichi’s heart started racing.

            “Sir, that wasn’t Tobio and Shouyou.” Sugawara said in a cheerful tone.

            “It was a _volleyball_ , Mr Sugawara–” The headmaster started.

            “That doesn’t belong to either Shouyou or Tobio. Because the ball in question was _this_ ball.” Sugawara said, throwing the ball in the air and catching it. Tobio and the other student looked up, both looking slightly alarmed.

            “The basketball captain gave this to me as you dragged the boys away. One of his teammates got rejected pretty harshly and he took it out on the window instead of the girl. Although, I understand that Shouyou is _easily_ mistakable for a six foot tall basketball player.” Sugawara chuckled, earning a slight pout from Shouyou. Daichi had to bite the inside of his cheek as the headmaster looked as though he was ready to tear Sugawara.

            “Listen here, Sugawara, Tobio and Shouyou here–” He started, pointing at the two in question.

            “Were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m sorry you had to be dragged out of your schedule for this, Mr Sawamura.” Sugawara said, looking at Daichi apologetically, nodding at him again with a smile. Daichi smiled shyly back at him.

            “Come on, Shouyou, we need to pick up Natsu from school.” Sugawara said, throwing the basketball at the headmaster – who was only just able to catch it – as he beckoned to Shouyou towards him. Shouyou nodded, a wide grin on his face as he quickly followed after Sugawara, and Daichi saw the mischievous gleam in Sugawara’s eyes as he reached for the door. The headmaster dropped the basketball, absolutely appalled.

            “ _Sugawara_.” He said loudly. But Sugawara and Shouyou closed the doors behind them, and only Daichi, Tobio and the headmaster were left in the room.

            “So, this was all just a misunderstanding after all. No need to punish just Tobio then, right?”

            “It seems it was just a misunderstanding … my apologies again, Mr Sawamura. But take this as a warning, Tobio.” The headmaster added in a warning tone to Tobio, who nodded and bowed at him slightly. Daichi watched Tobio walk towards him with his head down, and only sighed as he opened the door open for the pair of them as they exited the office. The pair of them walked towards Daichi’s car in silence, the car journey home was made in silence, and Daichi merely glanced at Tobio every now and again.

            Although Daichi never liked to admit, sometimes he found it hard to read Tobio’s emotions and to figure out what he was thinking. For fifteen years, Daichi had never cracked the code to his son’s thought processing, but there were times when Tobio would sheepishly spark a conversation between the two, after Daichi’s long shifts at the office six days a week in the late hours of the night, and he would watch Tobio as he opened up little by little. It was moments like those that Daichi enjoyed. But there was one thing that had been Daichi’s mind for the car journey.

            “Why do I have the feeling that the headmaster just doesn’t _like_ you?” Daichi grumbled, as he pulled up outside their house. Tobio shrugged his shoulders.

            “I may have said that his hair was fake to someone who asked me about it.” Tobio replied.

            “Is it?” Daichi asked, thinking about how the black hair was startling contrasting to his grey beard.

            “It fell off during practise once. It still gives me nightmares in all fairness.” Tobio grimaced. Daichi laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

            “I’ve told you to _not_ get into trouble.” Koushi said, swatting Shouyou across the back of his head as they reached Natsu’s elementary school. Shouyou flinched slightly and yelped in pain, rubbing his head gingerly. Koushi had never been on the headmaster’s good side from the day he started working at the school, and it didn’t help that he had been told that Shouyou had once back chatted him on accident.

            “I didn’t _mean_ to, Suga! The ball came flying at us, we just reacted on impulse–!”

            “You could have _ducked_ , Shouyou.” Koushi pointed out.

            “He doesn’t like us because one time his wig fell off during volleyball practise.” Shouyou grumbled.

            “Don’t remind me, you weren’t the one who burst out laughing.” Koushi grimaced, as he remembered the fatal mistake of laughing immediately after the incident. Shouyou laughed, and Koushi found that all sense of irritation was gone as he gave Shouyou a one-armed hug. Shouyou Hinata had been in Koushi’s care for an impressive four years alongside his sister Natsu, and Koushi couldn’t believe he had such a bubblier pair of children.

            He remembered when Shouyou and Natsu’s mother had named him godfather to the pair of them one day when he visited her in hospital after Natsu was born, because Shouyou had adored his ‘Uncle Kou’ and Natsu’s sudden attachment to him. Koushi remembered the trips out he had with them to the park. He remembered the laughter of the three of them when they were together. His heart always hurt him a little to look at the siblings, who had both inherited their mother’s hair and spirit. He wondered if she was watching over them from heaven from time to time.

            Natsu was waiting in the playground, and when her eyes caught sight of Shouyou as he and Koushi walked through the gates, she sprinted towards him with a smile on her face. At the young age of six, Natsu was full of life and had a natural spring in her step. Shouyou crouched, face glowing like the sun as he smiled and hugged Natsu tightly as she laughed, before picking her up and spinning her around.

            “Big bro Shouyou!” Natsu giggled, hugging Shouyou back.

            “How’s my little summer sunshine, hmm?” Shouyou asked her, setting her down onto the ground gently.

            “I got a gold star!” Natsu piped, pointing to the already peeling gold star sticker on her chest. Koushi smiled at her warmly, patting her on the head. She laughed softly, and Koushi found himself laughing with her, because God he loved these kids. They were his, even if not through blood, and he knew that he would kill for them regardless. He had promised their mother on her deathbed to do everything in his power to keep the pair of them safe and happy, and so far he felt as if he was doing a good enough job.

            “How about we grab some sweets then? To celebrate our little star getting a gold star.” Koushi added. Natsu nodded, cheeks pink as she grabbed both his and Shouyou’s hand. She babbled about her day and how he was able to get the right answer when the teacher asked for it, and Koushi listened intently to her story with a smile on his face.

            “I wish I had a gold star when I was in elementary. I was never given one because they never had any for me.” Shouyou chuckled. Natsu gasped dramatically as she whipped her hand from Koushi’s hand. She took her star from her chest. Shouyou’s eyes widened in shock.

            “Natsu, you worked hard for that!” Shouyou said suddenly. But Natsu simply stuck the sticker on Shouyou’s hand, a wide smile on her face as though she had achieved something greater than getting a correct answer during her lesson.

            “This is for being the bestest brother in the _whooooole_ world!” Natsu stated. Shouyou looked shocked for a split second, but then laughed happily as he picked Natsu up, placing her on his shoulders.

            “Well, I’ll just have to keep doing it!” He laughed. The pair laughed again, and Koushi found himself laughing with them as he watched the two of them. Although the struggle of raising two children single-handedly had proven to be difficult at times, it was moments like these when it was worth the hassle.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song lyric from JubyPhonic's and rachie's dub of "drop pop candy" which is so precious oh my god please listen to it
> 
>  
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kzf-LbRaemA


End file.
